Growing Up Malfoy
by FromTheAshesWeAreReborn
Summary: From the time Cassandra and Draco were four-years-old they have lived a life of expectations, rules and tradition. There was always some sort of danger, even lurking in their own house. By the time they left for Hogwarts they were clearly Malfoys not only in appearance but in their experiences. Nothing is as it seems with the Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything/anyone else you can recognise.

**Claimer: **I do own people, place, and things you cannot recognise.

**Summary: **From the time Cassandra and Draco were four-years-old they have lived a life of expectations, rules and tradition. There was always some sort of danger, even lurking in their own house. By the time they left for Hogwarts they were clearly Malfoys not only in appearance but in their experiences. Nothing is as it seems with the Malfoys.

**"Growing Up Malfoy,"**

**Chapter 1 "Lurking Danger,"**

Laughter filled the upstairs hallway as two blond haired children ran down the hallway. Narcissa walked up the stairs her heals clicking on the stairs. She walked down the hallway and pushed open the playroom. She was stunned her four-year-old children were playing war with figurines they were making move with magic. She was too proud for words. She however wasn't too happy about the mess they were making.

"Mummy," said Cassandra. Her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Me and Draco are playing war. Draco not good at war," giggled Casandra. Draco pouted as Cassandra decapitated another of his figurines.

"No fair," pouted Draco folding up his arms.

"Now Draco, that's not how a little boy acts," said Narcissa "and Cassandra war isn't really a girl's game."

"But I like war," said Cassandra. Narcissa rubbed her temple. Was she ever going to make a young lady out of her daughter?

"You play dolls, I play war," said Draco. Cassandra stuck out her tongue.

"Cassandra get that tongue back in your mouth," scolded Narcissa. Narcissa blames Bellatrix on that one. Bellatrix was the one who taught her to stick out her tongue back when she was just a toddler.

"We have to be done playing for now," said Narcissa. Both kids pouted. Narcissa sighed. They both had to be so obstinate.

"After we are done we can play snakes and ravens," said Narcissa. Draco and Cassandra raced each other down the stairs.

"Kids, stop! No running! Slow down!" yelled Narcissa. The twins kept running. No one got hurt but Narcissa knew one day they would. It was their fault they wouldn't listen.

"Draco dear, that's not how we write our letters," said Narcissa as Draco was drawing all over the paper. He was just so impatient. He wouldn't take the time to make the letters though Narcissa knew he could.

Cassandra could write 'Cass' but then she'd get distracted and started to draw. She liked drawing pictures. She liked given daddy picture when he came home from work. She liked drawing puppies, kitties, and flowers. Though to Lucius and Narcissa they looked like sticks with legs and big giant green circles.

"Mummy, I drew pretty drawing," said Cassandra pulling on Narcissa's green skirt.

"Not now, I'm helping Draco," said Narcissa. Cassandra frowned looking down put got distracted by a sound in the foyer.

It was several minute before Narcissa was able to get Draco to draw lines to make letters. He kept protesting doing so. Narcissa turned around to fin Cassandra gone. She picked up the drawing off of the flower. This drawing was full of orange and red. She scratched her head trying to figure it out.

"Cassandra, sweetie, come tell me about your drawing," called Narcissa.

There was no answer. The pit of Narcissa's stomach dropped. There were so many cursed objects still around the house. She begged Lucius to get rid of the them but he didn't see them as a threat if they were out of reach. Draco stopped writing his letters sensing his mother's anxiety.

"Mummy sad?" asked Draco.

"It's alright buddy. Just stay here," said Narcissa. Draco stretched out his neck until he couldn't anymore watching his mother walk away. He sat there nervously.

Narcissa wondered into the foyer. Her heart stopped when she saw her father with Cassandra in his lap. She pulled her wand out of strap. She glared at her father with her wand tightly gripped and aimed at her father.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," growled Narcissa.

"Now, now, Cissy, I'm just visiting my granddaughter and grandson," said Cygnus.

"Lucius and I made it clear you are not welcome in our home," said Narcissa. Cassandra looked confused on what to do. She didn't know why her mummy was so mad at the man. He was nice man. Cassandra leapt down from the man and ran to her mummy.

"They are my only grandchildren," said Cygnus.

"No they aren't. You are raising Celeste, she's your granddaughter too," said Narcissa.

"We all know she is going to turn out crazy like her mother," said Cygnus.

Narcissa gritted the urge to hex him. She could attack him in front of her daughter. She pushed Cassandra behind her. Cassandra wondered away into the entrance hallway. Narcissa had the chance to hex her father but couldn't do it.

"Narcissa, I'm home," called Lucius from the foyer as he brushed floo dust of his jacket.

Cassandra ploughed into Lucius's legs. Lucius stumbled back. Draco attached himself to Lucius as well. He had to pry them off his legs. He smiled at his children. He kissed the top of his daughter's forehead and the top of Draco's head.

"Where is your mummy?" asked Lucius.

Cassandra pulled Lucius to the foyer. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what to say. She just knew she had to take her daddy to her mummy. Lucius's blood nearly boiled when he saw a glimpse of Cygnus. Cygnus then disappeared with a pop.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucius hugging his wife tightly. He hated that man more than any other man on the planet. Anyone who hurts his wife is good as dead. One of these days he might just be the one that kills him.

"We have to get Celeste away from him," whispered Narcissa her voice uneven and frightened. The idea of raising Bellatrix's kid wasn't too enticing but Lucius knew Narcissa was right. If she stayed with that man she would become her mother. He also knew how much Narcissa loved Bellatrix, despite the fact she was a raving lunatic. To this day he couldn't figure out how two sisters growing up in the same damned house turn out so well.

"We will," whispered Lucius.

"He was holding Cassy. I was so scared. She didn't know any better. But Lucius," said Narcissa. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The fact her father had even been anywhere near Cassandra let alone holding her.

"Shhh, it is okay Cissy. No one is going to hurt her. I promise," said Lucius.

"Mummy sad," said Narcissa.

"It's alright Cassy, mummy isn't sad anymore," said Narcissa picking up Cassandra. Cassandra was still light enough for Narcissa to pick up. She was such a petite thing. The healers said it was nothing to worry about. She didn't remember any girl in the Black family being so petite.

Lucius pecked Narcissa on lips. Cassandra squealed trying not to get squashed. "Ewe, gross. No kissy," complained Cassandra. Lucius chucked patting Cassandra's head.

"I want to go play," said Cassandra trying to get away from her mother.

"Fine, go play. No more playing war," said Narcissa putting Cassandra down. Cassandra ran away from the foyer.

"War?" asked Lucius.

"Draco and Cassandra were playing war with figures earlier. Let's just say Cassandra is very good at it and Draco doesn't like losing," said Narcissa.

"No problem with that. Let the kids be kids. From what my father told me Malfoy woman historical have been strong-willed. Nearly started a revaluation in France," chuckled Lucius.

"This isn't France," said Narcissa. Lucius just shook his head. Narcissa could be so uptight about what young woman and men should be. Narcissa seemed to forget the twins were only four years old.

"She'll turn out just fine, don't worry so much," said Lucius.

Later that night Narcissa had turned in early. Lucius had insisted that she had. He took care of the twins. They weren't that much of a hassle. Well, getting them in bed was but he was able to handle them.

Draco fell asleep to the 'Babbitty Rabbitty And Her Crackling Stump' but Cassandra was wide away. She kept bouncing on Draco's bed threatening to wake up Draco again. Lucius scooped up Cassandra and carried her to her bedroom.

"Daddy, tell me another story," yawned Cassandra.

"One more story," said Lucius. He couldn't resist those bright blue eyes. Those eyes got him every time.

"Let me tell you a story about a young man that couldn't accept no," said Lucius.

"A long time ago there were two very powerful old wizarding family, purebloods. One family had a beautiful young lady with many suitors looking for her hand in marriage," said Lucius.

"Those are silly words," giggled Cassandra.

"Shh, Cassy, if you keep talking I can't tell my story and it's a very important story," said Lucius. Cassandra went quite but kept bouncing on her bed.

"Well the other family had a young gentleman that was attractive but impatient. This young gentleman was in love with the young lady but she was already courting another man. This young gentleman kept offering for a hand in marriage. The young lady's family kept turning him down but he wouldn't stop. The young man become angry and took the young lady. Her family demanded her return and for a consequence for the young man's action. Inside of sending the young man to Azkaban the young man's family paid a heavy fee. The young man's family went broke. The young lady's suitor didn't care about what the young man did and still married her. But the reputation of the young man's family was destroyed and they would become blood traitors. This made the leader of the young man's family very made and they put a curse on the young woman's family where they would only have one child, a boy. The young woman's family thought it was just a threat when they found out it wasn't they took it to trial and it cost the young man's family so much they lost all they went broke. The curse seemed unbreakable even the most talented wizards and witches of the ages tried with no progress. But one day there was a surprise. They family finally had a little girl," told Lucius.

Cassandra stared at her father. She didn't really understand the story quite yet. But that didn't matter that much. Lucius knew she wouldn't understand it but maybe it would imprint in her mind. He didn't want anything to happen to Cassandra. She must know about the past to prevent it from repeating.

"Now it's time for bed," said Lucius. Cassandra crawled into bed. Lucius tucked her in. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my angel," said Lucius.

"Nite-nite daddy," said Cassandra.

"I love you daddy," said Cassandra just as Lucius was about to turn off the light and leave. Lucius smiled back at Cassandra. She was his little princess. No matter how big she got she'd always be his little girl.

"I love you too Cassy," said Lucius turning off the light.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. I really enjoyed writing it. I hope to have another chapter up by later this week or early next week. This was part of a different story that I just couldn't find muse to write. I hope I did alright making Cassandra and Draco sound like four-year-olds. In the next chapter there will be more of Draco. Please let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything/anyone else you can recognise.

**Claimer: **I do own people, place, and things you cannot recognise.

**Summary: **From the time Cassandra and Draco were four-years-old they have lived a life of expectations, rules and tradition. There was always some sort of danger, even lurking in their own house. By the time they left for Hogwarts they were clearly Malfoys not only in appearance but in their experiences. Nothing is as it seems with the Malfoys.

**"Growing Up Malfoy,"**

**Chapter 2 "Double Trouble"**

Draco and Cassandra were now six years old. The older they got the harder they were to handle. They weren't truly naughty children just strong-willed and spoiled. Draco threw fits whenever things didn't go his way or he didn't get what he wanted. Cassandra had more attitude then most eleven-year-old girls even have and she was very obstinate.

Narcissa had a hard enough time with Celeste. Celeste was Bellatrix's daughter was eight years old, making her two years older than the twins. She was already a handful. Celeste was moody and even more obstinate than Cassandra. She was a miniature Bellatrix. Her mood snapped like a twig. Narcissa didn't know what she'd do when all three of the children were teenagers.

Because of all the attention Celeste demanded Draco and Cassandra weren't nearly a dependant on their parents. Though Draco clung to his mother whenever he got the chance. Lucius was harder on Draco then the girls. He raised Draco the way he was raised. Cassandra was a daddy's girl. It was uncommon to find Cassandra leading Draco around the house. Draco just went with his sister instead of fighting with her.

Cassandra loved to explore. She loved playing in the garden. She had adored the garden even as toddler. She ran around chasing butterflies and trying to catch sunshine. Draco fallowed her around like a puppy. He wasn't very creative and didn't like to entertain himself.

"Can't we do something more fun? Butterflies are so boring," whined Draco.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" asked Cassandra crossing her arms.

"Let's go into the attic," said Draco with a wide grin.

"But daddy and mummy say never to go into the attic," said Cassandra. She had never broken a rule before. She didn't like being looked down upon.

"Come on, don't be such a scaredy-cat," said Draco.

"I'm not a scaredy-cat," said Cassandra definitely. She glowered at her brother.

"Then prove it by going into the attic," said Draco.

"Fine," snapped Cassandra.

Draco and Cassandra tip-toped through the family room and formal dining room. They crept up the stars. Draco used a sweeping broom to pull the ladder down that lead into the attic. Cassandra barrowed a lantern from the upstairs library. They both stared at each other seeing who would go first.

"You go first," said Draco.

"No you," said Cassandra.

"No you," said Draco.

"It was your idea," said Cassandra.

"You want to prove you're not a scaredy-cat," said Draco.

"If you can't do your own idea then you're the scaredy-cat," said Cassandra.

"Fine," grumbled Draco.

Draco climbed up the ladder and pushed open the door. Cassandra handed up the lantern then fallowed Draco up the ladder. Cassandra's eyes had to adjust to darkness. She stepped on Draco's foot. Draco kicked Cassandra in the shin.

"It's really dark," whispered Cassandra.

"And dusty," whispered Draco.

"It smells of old dishtowels and wet dog," said Cassandra plugging her nose.

"Look at this," said Draco looking at necklace in a glass casing. Draco reached out to touch it.

"Don't touch that. I hear voices coming from it," said Cassandra swatting Draco's hand. She looked at the necklace but the mummers coming from it were saying bad things. She pulled Draco away from it. She didn't like that necklace.

"There can't be voices coming from a necklace," said Draco.

"Daddy says if something talks to you that you should leave it alone," said Cassandra.

"There has to be something interesting here," said Draco.

Cassandra noticed a mirror and looked closely at it. It seemed harmless. She reached to pick it up and pulled back her hand. It didn't feel right. She felt queasy and nervous.

"Draco, we should back now. I don't like it up here," said Cassandra.

"Yeah, let's go," said Draco stumbling quickly away from something. Cassandra gave her brother a confused look but he couldn't see her face.

He led the way down the ladder. Cassandra pulled the door closed with her. But right before she closed the dark she saw two glowing red eyes staring at her. Her heart stopped. She froze. Her entire body trembled with fear. She heard footsteps and rushed down the ladder. She pulled Draco into her room and put a dice in Draco's hand. She threw down her Snakes and Ladders game board. She closed her bedroom door.

Narcissa looked baffled to see the ladder down to the attic. She did send a few house-elves up there. One of them must have been cleaning. She put the ladder back up. She looked in the playroom for her children. She swore she heard them up there. She looked in Draco's room. She noticed that Cassandra's door was closed. Narcissa pushed it open to Draco and Cassandra playing Snakes and Ladders.

"Having fun children?" asked Narcissa.

"Yeah," said Cassandra.

"How about we have dinner out in the garden today?" offered Narcissa.

"Sounds good. What's for dinner?" asked Draco.

"Dumplings," said Narcissa.

"That sounds yummy," said Cassandra.

"And Cassandra we have tea at the Parkinson's at one. Draco you dad is having Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe with their sons over for tea," said Narcissa.

"What's Celeste doing?" asked Cassandra.

"Celeste is leaving to stay with Grandpa and Grandmother Malfoy," said Narcissa.

Cassandra felt jealous of Celeste. She loved going with her grandparents. They often took her to their vacation homes. Grandma taught her to play piano and got her started in ballet. Grandpa taught her all sorts of fun things. But she had a feeling that Celeste wasn't going to have a lot of fun.

Draco starred up at the ceiling of his room. The thought about the attic that was above his room. How was he going to fall asleep tonight? He kept thinking about the things he saw in the attic. He couldn't get the bones out of his head or the black creature that had been crouched in the corner guarding the bones. The creatures glowing red eyes were burned in his head.

He got bored of starring at nothing and knocked on his sister's door. He was told that you always knock before entering a room. It was rude to enter without doing so. He also knew she was getting ready for tea. He didn't like it when she left. He got so bored without her.

"Come in, Draco," called Cassandra. She knew it was her brother. She could tell by the way he knocked. She was dressed up in a light green frilly dress with a small little teal bow about waist length.

Narcissa was sitting on the ledge of Cassandra's bed as Cassandra sat in a chair in front of her mother. Narcissa had combed Cassandra's curly light golden blond hair. She was putting pins in her daughter's hair to keep it from falling into her face. Narcissa tied a teal bow around Cassandra's hair.

"Such beautiful hair," cooed Narcissa. Cassandra was too busy playing her doll's blond hair to really respond. Her grandfather gave her the doll for Christmas. She loved it and took good care of it.

"Who's going to be at the Parkinson's?" asked Cassandra.

"Well, for children there will be Pansy of course. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. And I believe Tracy Davis," said Narcissa.

No one knew to Cassandra. Though Tracy didn't attend the tea parties all the time. Cassandra loved to play with Daphne and Astoria. She liked Pansy but Pansy was bossy and mean. Cassandra hated being bossed around by anybody.

"Alright, don't get the dress dirty," said Narcissa.

Cassandra and Draco ran off into the playroom. Cassandra was trying not to trip on her dress. She was running around barefoot because she didn't want to get her dress shoes dirty. She fallowed Draco into the playroom to play with chocolate frog cards.

Narcissa was packing a small carrier trunk for Cassandra. Narcissa and Lucius agreed to let Cassandra go and stay over for a night at the Greengrass family. They trusted Janice and Henry. Cassandra seemed to really get along with Daphne. It was nail-biting conversation to have. But Narcissa wasn't baking down. She thought that Cassandra was old enough to a friend's house. Lucius didn't want to let Cassandra go. He thought that six-year-old was too young to be staying overnight at a friend's house. In the end Narcissa won.

Lucius came home with a half hour to spare. He stopped in Cassandra's room to find Narcissa chasing a boggart out of Cassandra's wardrobe. He stayed out of Narcissa's way. He walked down the hallway to the playroom. Draco was playing with his chocolate card collection. Cassandra was playing with a teddy bear and her doll.

Lucius let the children play. He went into his study on the first floor. He let his two Irish Wolfhounds out into the yard. They chased after the peacocks. Lucius yelled at the dogs to leave he peacocks alone. Lucius went into his study and open up his safe. He took an object wrapped in red cloth into the safe. He locked the safe back up and sat down at his desk. He opened up the drawer of his desk and pulled out papers about the magical economy. The economy relied so much on the pureblood families' Gringotts vaults. There were so many families going bankrupt or dying out.

Draco came down to harass his father once his mother and sister left. He was feeling left out and ignored. Ever since Celeste moved in, it was all about her. He'd do anything for attention, even negative attention was better than none. That's why he had gone into the attic. He wished hadn't done that.

"Draco quit moping. She'll be back tomorrow," said Lucius as Draco sulked into his study.

"It's not fair she gets to stay at a friend house but I don't," pouted Draco.

"Well, if you would learn about approach then you would have friends," said Lucius.

"What's approach?" asked Draco.

"Not saying the first thing that comes to mind. Now you are getting a second chance here don't call Vincent fat or Gregory dumb. I don't care if that is the truth. Learn to lie," said Lucius.

"But mum says lying is bad," said Draco.

"Sometimes you have to lie," said Lucius.

The house elves made the tea and the sandwiches. Lucius sent the children away while the gentlemen discussed boring things like politics and family linage, the usual pureblood stuff.

Draco was playing Exploding Snap with Vincent and Gregory. Even when they played as a team Draco won. He was getting bored of winning. They started rummaging for another game. Gregory went poking around in the other toys. He picked up Cassandra's teddy bear holding it by its ear.

"Don't touch that!" scolded Draco. Gregory dropped it. The ear tore off the teddy bear. Draco's face turned red.

"Look what you did! That's my sister's teddy bear. She takes really good care of her toys. Now you broke it," said Draco. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell his father that Gregory broke Cassandra's teddy bear. He knew his dad would be angry. So he just left it there.

When Narcissa came home the boys were trying to impale each other with sticks. After she took away the sticks she went and lectured the men. They were supposed to watch the boys, they were their son's after all. After a bit of threating she went off to have some time to herself.

Draco forgot all about the teddy bear. No one really went into the playroom to clean that night either. So no one noticed the teddy bear's injury. It wasn't a big enough deal with disturb Draco's sleep.

The next day when Cassandra returned Draco remembered the teddy bear. He didn't know what to do so he did nothing. After Cassandra went into the playroom. She had been upset when she realised she had forgot her teddy bear at home but refused to let Janice go to the house to get it for her.

Cassandra found the bear on the bay window bench with the ear laying on the bench. She tried to push the ear back on. When she couldn't get the ear back on and stuffing started to come out she was mortified. Her teddy bear was her second favourite toy besides her doll. She started to cry over her teddy bear. She didn't want to throw away her teddy bear like her mummy did to Draco's toys when they got broke.

Draco hid in the doorway. He felt really guilty about the teddy bear. He wasn't the one that broke it but he knew he should have told somebody. He didn't like seeing Cassandra sad. But what could he do about it. He felt guilty enough to slowly approach his upset sister and give her a hug.

But Cassandra got angry knowing Draco had been the only person who would have played with her teddy bear. She pushed Draco away. He fell back and hit his head. When he didn't get up Cassandra got scared. She started to cry louder. She tried to wake up her brother. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"What in Merlin's creation is going on in here?" asked Lucius.

Things didn't look good for Cassandra but she really didn't mean to hurt Draco. She was just angry. She didn't want a hug. She was too upset to speak.

"What did you do girl!" yelled Lucius. Cassandra backed away from her father. He never yelled at her. She froze staring at her father with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to," cried Cassandra.

"You didn't mean to! You didn't mean to! You knock out your brother!" yelled Lucius.

Before Lucius even thought about what he was doing he slapped Cassandra across the face. It knocked Cassandra down. Lucius tore the stupid teddy bear out of Cassandra's hand and threw it to the ground. The hear tore off. Narcissa had just happen to walk in through the door. Narcissa started to scream at Lucius.

Cassandra curled up into a ball. She clutched her decapitated teddy bear to her chest. She pushed herself into a corner. Her parents kept screaming at each other. She wished she had never pushed her brother. Once her parents stopped screaming at each other they took Draco and left forgetting about Cassandra.

They were gone a very long time. Cassandra was hungry and upset. Her second favourite toy was broken. She was alone. She wondered the house calling for her parents. She didn't want to be alone. One of the house-elves took her to the kitchens. They put a salve on her cheek that made the bruise go away.

"Young mistress, your dinner," said a young house-elf.

"My name isn't young mistress, it's Cassandra. At least when my mummy isn't around," said Cassandra. She didn't like her parents being meant to the house-elves. They did so much. She felt sorry for them.

"I mustn't call you Cassandra young miss. It is rude," said the young house-elf.

"What is your name?" asked Cassandra.

"House-elves don't have names your miss," said the young house-elf.

"Of course, they do," said Cassandra.

"Those were given to us by our master and mistress," said the young house-elf.

"But what is your name?" asked Cassandra.

"Dobby," said the young house-elf.

An elderly house elf gave Cassandra dinner. She had never socialized with the house elves. Her mother forbade it. She had always been told house-elves were stupid servants. They didn't see them as that stupid.

"Do you know what the thing in the attic is?" asked Cassandra.

"We do not speak its name. You must never speak of it. It is very powerful ancient creature that protects the Malfoy family in time of need," said the elderly house-elf.

"What are the bones in the attic?" asked Cassandra.

"Human of course. Bones of an enemy," said the elderly house elf "you and young master must never go into the attic again. It is not a place for children."

Cassandra said nothing. Why were their human bones in the attic? What was in the attic that the house-elf was so frightened of? She didn't know. Cassandra heard a loud crack from the foyer. She wondered through the house to the foyer with Dobby and the elderly house-elf fallowing her.

"Cassandra, there are you are," said Abraxas. He kissed the top of his granddaughter's head. He had come to collect Celeste's things. He however could not find his son or sister-in-law.

"Where are your parent?" asked Abraxas.

"Gone," said Cassandra.

"Where have they gone?" asked Abraxas. He a bit baffled by the response. Surely Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't leave Cassandra here alone. She was only six-years-old and Lucius had plenty of enemies that could kidnap Cassandra. It wasn't completely safe. People were becoming too negligent.

"I don't know. They took Draco away," said Cassandra.

"Where did they take Draco?" asked Abraxas rubbing his temple. His son did many things he didn't approve of. But this was ridiculous.

"I didn't mean to hurt Dray-Dray. I just got angry," wailed Cassandra into her grandfather's legs. Abraxas didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to crying children. He patted Cassandra's back.

"I'm sure it was an accident," said Abraxas. He was started to understand his son's though process. He was still going to give him an earful. Cassandra may not be the Malfoy heir but she sure in hell was just as important at Draco.

"Sweetie, how about you show me Celeste's room," said Abraxas. Casandra took Abraxas's hand and she led him to the room next her room. Abraxas went and packed Celeste's belongings with magic.

"Cassandra you are going to spend some time your grandmother and I. I need to have a very long conversation with your parents," said Abraxas.

Cassandra pulled out her trunk from under her bed. She fell on her bottom when she finally freed the trunk. Abraxas smiled softly. He always had admired his granddaughter's determination. It would get her far in the world.

"Go collect some toys. I will pack your trunk," said Abraxas.

Cassandra ran into the playroom. She collect her doll, her injured teddy bear and her favourite book. Abraxas put the doll and the book into the trunk. Without hearing a word he knew what had happened to teddy bear. He had raised his son, he knew Lucius's temper better than anyone. He took the decapitated teddy bear for Cassandra and flicked his wand. The teddy bear's head was reattached as was its ear. It looked good as new. Cassandra hugged it tightly then put into the trunk.

Abraxas summoned Celeste's trunk. He reduced the size of both trunks and put them into his pocket. He took out a pocket watch and grabbed Cassandra's hand. The world began to spin. They were transported across the sea to Malfoy manor in France.

"Good lord Abraxas, you scared me," said Cassiopeia holding a hand to her heart. She was doing much better since the birth of her grandchildren to the surprise of everyone. Healing magic had boomed after the fall of Voldemort. Her life expectancy went up by a good twenty years or so. She had felt so well in her entire life.

"Hello, sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you but we have plenty of room," said Cassiopeia to Cassandra. Cassiopeia would never admit but she favoured Cassandra over Draco. Cassandra was after all named after her.

Cassiopeia gave a questioning look to her husband. Abraxas looked murderous. Cassiopeia knew her son had done something to anger her husband once again. She didn't ask because she knew better. She took Cassandra into the kitchen for a snack.

Abraxas took the trunks out of his pocket and enlarged them to full size. He put the used pocket watch into a draw in a table stand. He went into the bottom draw the same table stand and took a new pocket watch. He was transported back to the Malfoy manor in England. From there he went to St. Mungo's the most logical of place for Lucius and Narcissa to be. The healers took Abraxas to Narcissa and Lucius straight away being he was a huge benefactor to the hospital.

Abraxas pulled Lucius out of the room. It took all his will-power not to hex his son. So many men had lost the knowledge of the fact here would be no heirs with female witches. Daughters were a gift that should be treated as gifts. They were more the future then sons were in the bigger picture. Daughters would become mothers whom would raise their children to be heirs.

"What the hell were you thinking? Leaving a six-year-old girl home alone. Do I have to remind you that the Ministry still does not trust you? What if one of the few people you cannot bride had taken Cassandra and used her to get the truth?" snarled Abraxas pushing Lucius up against the wall.

"What are you going on about?" asked Lucius. Abraxas was ready to curse his son. The boy, well man, was so thick-headed sometimes.

"Your daughter, idiot, or did you forget you have one," snapped Abraxas.

Lucius then snapped back the world were Draco was hurt and to the fact he had two children. He had completely forgotten Cassandra. He went pale thinking of what he had done. He couldn't look down at his hands knowing that he had slapped his daughter with them. What had he done? Lucius said nothing knowing he was in the wrong.

"Be thankful I arrived. The poor girl was terrified when I got there. Crying on about something about Draco, couldn't understand a word," said Abraxas. Young children barely made any sense let alone when they were crying.

Lucius looked back inside of the room. It was hard to believe that Cassandra could even hurt Draco. She was so small. The healer said it was likely that Cassandra's magical core was developing and had given her such strength. The healer also said that Draco's magical core was a bit slower to develop as average for pureblood families these days. She did however want to see Cassandra concerned her magical core was developing too fast.

"I don't think she meant to hurt him. I don't really know what happened. I just know that Draco was on the floor unconscious when I got there. The healer said that Cassandra physical wouldn't be able to do this but her magic could depending on how her magical core is developing," said Lucius.

"They are both capable of controlling their magic. Obviously, their magical cores are powerful and developing quite well. We all know how anger affects us," said Abraxas. He wasn't a fool he knew what had happened.

"What have I done?" said Lucius starring into the room. He should be around more. Whatever happened he might have been able to stop. Draco would be fine and all but it didn't need to happen. He shouldn't have hit Cassandra. She was only a child.

"Siblings fight. Children get hurt," said Abraxas. He had been an only child but he knew from childhood friends that siblings fight a lot. He had raised Lucius and Lucius went to St. Mungo's several times. Once from trying to jump from the roof on training broom. How he managed to get up there Abraxas still doesn't know. Another time when Lucius ate a poisonous magical berry from the garden.

"You know that's not what I meant," said Lucius. Abraxas nodded.

"We all get angry. We all lose control. Cassandra is a little kid. She'll forget all about in a few weeks. She'll be more forgiving then your wife," said Abraxas. Lucius cracked a smile. He still felt horrible for what he had done.

"Your mother and I can keep Cassandra for a few weeks until it all blows over. Maybe we can get the two girls to stop fighting so much," said Abraxas.

"Good luck with that. Have you seen Bellatrix and Narcissa fight? It's quite dangerous. If you can handle those two when the fight then I give you a lot more respect. It is in Celeste's nature to fight and it is in Cassandra's nature to fight back," said Lucius.

"I shall try. Just tell Narcissa Cassandra's fine and she's with us," said Abraxas.

"I will," said Lucius.

Abraxas disappeared without a sound. Lucius turned around to find his father had vanished. He wasn't worried. He knew his father was going home, whichever home that was. He wasn't worried about his daughter. He trusted his parents.

Lucius walked back into the room knowing there was a lot he had fix. Narcissa was the first thing on the list since she was the love of his life. Draco would be fine and would be up about soon. Then he'll fix things with Cassandra. He was not the perfect father, he knew that, but today he had completely failed. He had to fix his mistakes once again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review. I want to know what you guys think of the story. Next chapter will be about the Celeste and Cassandra. The chapter after that will be completely Draco, which will be challenge. My goal is about ten chapters. Then I will get onto the schooling years. In a few chapter I'll be having a poll up for the sequel.<p> 


End file.
